What if lara croft came to bolton part 2
by Cmaness20
Summary: NEW CHAPTER I REPEAT NEW CHAPTER.I know your excited. This story is about what would happen if lara came to my um...lovely school inculdes zombies, dancing ninjas, and more.......
1. Monday

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- hello and welcome to my story MMMMUUUUHAHAHA......um okay this is my first story on Fanfiction.net so be   
  
nice or fish will attack you, yes you heard me fish evil zombie fish from Resident Evil. So onto the story.  
  
Disclamier: I know this type of stoy is used alot but mine is speical so there. I own nothing.....nothing at all except  
  
my computer and my mind,and I'm sure you don't want do you......and if you do your even crazier than me.  
  
oh and by the way names have not been changed.  
  
Summary- this is what would happen if Lara Croft came to my Shitty....um I mean lovely school. and mayhem   
  
ensues.  
  
Characters:  
  
Chloe- me also know as the author of this crazy story.  
  
Justin, Jon, Charlie, Cat, Heather, Steven,and more- my friends  
  
Mr. Smith- a evil teacher  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It begins a normal day at Bolton.....well at least normal for Bolton. The teachers were bitching about pay cuts the  
  
students were awake.....kinda and all was peaceful or so they though (lightning strikes)  
  
Chloe- did y'all hear that?  
  
Justin- what?  
  
Chloe- the foreshadowing.  
  
Heather- Chloe are you on drugs?  
  
Chloe- perhaps......but that's not important right now I hear evil foreshadowing.  
  
All- sighs  
  
Chloe- I'm not crazy.  
  
Jon- (very sarcastically) sure.  
  
Chloe- no really, and why are all the teachers gone?  
  
--------Everyone looks around and sure enough all the teachers are "mysteriously" gone.  
  
Charlie- this can only mean one thing.  
  
Chloe- that were all going to DIE  
  
Charlie- um...no that we all get to go home.  
  
Cat- were doomed.  
  
Steven- perhaps......but, shouldn't we have a sub.  
  
Chloe- not if all the teachers have been KILLED.  
  
-------SUDDENLY...... gunshots are heard.  
  
Justin- o.o... um that's strange.  
  
--------We are now in the hall where the Principal is talking to someone.  
  
Principal- this is your class.  
  
???- I wouldn't have gussed.  
  
Principal- .......well try not to kill any of them.   
  
???- okay......now bugger off before I kill you  
  
The Principal runs away.  
  
Meanwhile in the classroom.  
  
Chloe- I told y'all that we were all going to die but, nnnooooo you don't listen to me.  
  
Heather- (sarcastically) we're sorry WILL OUR DEATHS MAKE UP FOR IT?????  
  
Chloe- maybe, but I still think I can make it out the window.  
  
-----Chloe heads for the window, and is about to jump out , but bullets are shot above her hand.  
  
???- and where do you think your going?  
  
Chloe- umm....out the window ( turns around) OMG your Lara Croft !  
  
Lara- yes I am and, you are?  
  
Chloe- Maness Chloe Maness  
  
All- (sighs)  
  
Lara- well....um Chloe will you go back to your seat?  
  
Jon- jump Chloe jump you have nothing to live for anyway. (laughs)  
  
Chloe- I heard that Jon (goes back to seat and gives Jon the Evil Death Glare )  
  
Lara- you must be Jon is this Mr. Smith's class?  
  
Jon- yes...( extremely scared )  
  
Lara- Mr. Smith will be out for the whole week because of an accident.  
  
The whole class looks at Chloe.o.o  
  
Chloe- MMMMUUUUUHAHAHAH..ha.ha.....what?  
  
Heather- Chloe did you kill Mr. Smith?  
  
Chloe- NO, I'm innocent I tell you innocent! ( looks at class with "innocent" look on her face)  
  
Justin- sure.......   
  
Lara- I'm sorry to interrupt but class is going on.  
  
All- sorry..(sad puppy dog eyes)  
  
(silence ensues a very awkward silence)  
  
Lara- as I was saying Mr. Smith had an "accident" and, I will be your teacher for the week (lighning cracks)  
  
End of Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N --What will happen next, will people die, will Chloe escape, will the lightning EVER stop craking, no one knows but   
  
read the next chapter to find out.O.O  
  
Please review please but, no flames or you will be in an "accident" like Mr. Smith hehe.... 


	2. Tuesday

A/N- okay this is the second chapther YAY!. Well, I'm updating because I'm bored so this might be   
  
crappy, or it might be mysteriously good.(gasp!)  
  
Disclamier- I own nothing.....(cries)  
  
Warning- this is supposed to funny if you don't like it why are you in the humor section.....hummmm  
  
deep thoughs.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well when we last left our heroes they found out that their teacher for the week was going to be  
  
Lara Croft. It is now tuesday and something outrages happens (lightning strikes)  
  
Chloe- That's mysterous  
  
Heather- what?  
  
Chloe- lightning striking on a sunny day.  
  
Heather- (sighs)  
  
Lara walks in.  
  
Lara- today class were going on a field trip  
  
All-YAY!  
  
Jon- but we're in high school  
  
Lara- yes, I know but it's time to advance the plot.  
  
Justin- I thouhgt there wasn't one.  
  
(silence)  
  
Heather- who cares we get to go somewhere for free and get out of class  
  
Chloe- so where are we going?  
  
Lara- the pink place musem  
  
Chloe- why?  
  
Lara- beacuse it's educational  
  
Chloe- why?  
  
Lara- because there's very old artifacts to look at  
  
Chloe- why?  
  
(this goes on for ten more minutes)  
  
Chloe- why?  
  
Lara- (very pissed) IF YOU ASK WHY ONE MORE TIME I'M TO KILL YOU......VIOLENTLY  
  
( again a very awakward silence )  
  
Chloe- you just want to take us there so you can steal something.  
  
Lara- maybe......um look (points)   
  
(everyone looks)  
  
Lara- what are you looking at we have no time to waste.....TO THE BUS LANE  
  
(everyone gets on the bus and they go to the pink place and go to the side of the building)  
  
Justin- just a suggesion shouldn't we enter though the front.  
  
Lara- um....no there's a secret passage though the side, and here you'll need these( hands the class   
  
guns and knives)  
  
Chloe- at least tell us what were stealing.  
  
Lara- these are for your own protection form (wispers) rapists.  
  
All- (gasp!!!!!!)  
  
(Lara then sets a device on the side of the bulding and the device blows a hole though the wall)  
  
Alarm- weeeewhommm INTRUDERS INTRUDERS  
  
Guard 1 -(drying his nails [ O....O ]) like duh!  
  
( then lara cuts of his head and a river of blood pours from it [just like in kill bill :)] )  
  
Heather- y..o..uu just killed him  
  
( Chloe begins to shoot other guards)   
  
Lara- aren't you shocked by her killing people?  
  
All: (thinks for a moment) no  
  
Lara- we're looking for the gem of blackness (lighting strikes) spread out!  
  
(suddenly were in a room with the owner of the Pink Place and he is talking to a group of ninjas)  
  
Owner- (speaks with a Russian accent) find them and bring them to me MMMMMUUUUUUHAHA  
  
HAHAHAH...(hack)  
  
Leader ninja- okay O.....o  
  
( were now back with lara, and Chloe and Justin are with her)  
  
Chloe- I just hope they don't send anyone after us.  
  
(suddenly ninjas jump down from the ceiling)  
  
Justin- you had to say it didn't you.  
  
(they look like their about to attack then they start to dance...........very badly)  
  
Chloe- NO!, my eyes (tries to claw out eyes)  
  
(Lara shoots the dancing ninjas)  
  
Lara- who whould send dancing ninjas after us  
  
Chloe- a very evil and sadistic person.  
  
Justin- someone like.....you  
  
Chloe- I'm not that evil (shoots a ninja crawling on the floor)  
  
(were back with the R.O.- Russian owner)  
  
R.O.- so they survived the dancing ninjas but they won't make it out alive (lighting strikes)  
  
MMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAH( hack cough)  
  
(End of Chapter)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- thanks for reading. Will lara and class escape. Will Chloe go crazy. Will the lightning ever stop  
  
striking no one knows.....well actullay I do, but you'll just have to wait MMMMUUUUUHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Please review I'm begging you I'll give you a cookie if you do and, no flames you don't want to end  
  
up like the dancing ninjas. 


	3. At the musem

A/N---Well this is my third chapter and I so happy to finally post it. YAY cookies for all my reviews yay. Oh and if you're looking for a ggod story to read look at Just a Twisted FFX2 story by Kyetso it is very good. Now when we last left are heroes they were fighting off dancing ninjas and know they have rejoined the rest of the group.  
  
Disclamier- I own nothing but the dancing ninjas  
  
Warning- If you don't like humor why are you in the humor section (pulls out rocket launcher) tell me dammit.  
  
Please review I need them  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chloe-- it was horrible we were attacked by (lightning strikes) dancing ninjas!  
  
All- (Gasp!)  
  
Lara- we must find out who is behind this  
  
(as if on cue the R.O. steps out)  
  
R.O.- Lara Croft I am Bob Smith.  
  
Heather- Bob Smith (points at him and falls on the floor laughing uncontrollably)  
  
Bob- yes that is my name and I challenge you to a game of wits MMMUUUHAHAHAHA (hack cough)  
  
Lara- okay O.o  
  
Bob- (shocked by her anwser) .....No I challenge her to a game of wits (points to Chloe)  
  
Chloe- (shooting radom ninjas)   
  
Bob- if I win you can keep the Gem of Blackness and leave if you lose......  
  
(ten minutes later)  
  
Lara- what?  
  
Bob- oh I was just keeping the suspense you DIE (lightning strikes) MMMMMUUUUAHAHAHAH   
  
Chloe- okay what is this game of wits  
  
Bob- you have to listen to Brittney Spears sing.  
  
Justin- that is evil O.O  
  
Chloe- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(this goes on for several minutes)  
  
Chloe- NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO.......okay fine.  
  
(the music starts)  
  
Chloe- (starts to dance)  
  
Bob - NNNOOOOO!!!!! I give up (cries)  
  
Chloe- I knew my bad dancing would finish this quickly (shoots radio) MMMMMUUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHH  
  
Justin- you're bad dancing would finish anything  
  
All- (nods in agreement)   
  
Bob- here's the gem but you won't get out alive MMMMUUUAHAHAH  
  
(Chloe then shoots Bob YAY!)  
  
Lara- he's acctivated the self-destruct system we need to get out.  
  
All- (begin to run in slow motion and jump out the window barely making it)  
  
Chloe- we're alive (begins to dance)  
  
All- NNNOOOOO!!!!  
  
Chloe- (stops dancing[sighs]) fine  
  
Lara- good job class no we need to go to Egypt  
  
All- (shocked)  
  
Heather- do we get to go for free?  
  
Lara- yes  
  
All- okay  
  
Justin- just a question why are we going there?  
  
Lara- to unlock one of the temples, that's why I had to steal the gem.  
  
Chloe- you're going to steal somthing else aren't you  
  
Lara- perhaps but I cut you in 50%  
  
Chloe- ......Okay  
  
Class- what about us  
  
Lara- I'll cut ya'll in 5%  
  
Class- YAY!  
  
Chloe- MMMUUUAHAHAHAH  
  
Justin- this is weird.........O.o  
  
End Of Chapter(YAY!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- okay more will happen in the next chapter and lightning will strike once again (lighting strikes)...............................stupid lightning. 


	4. I know it's been awhile

Dear my avid readers I am sorry for not updating. I've been busy working on my movie script and, school. I will try to update soon but, some things will be different. 

1) some of the characters will be ommitted, some have moved away and, some are not my friends anymore (hey I'm 16 you have to expect some loss of friends)

2) some characters will be added (I have made some new friends and, some old friends have transfered to my school)

But luckily some things will stay the same.

1) Actually over time I've become a much better writer of parody read my movie script on my website for an example. Believe me after you write a 20 page script 5 pages seems like nothing.

2) I'm still very crazy and, still have an obsession with lightning.

3) I'm also still a big tomb radier fan and, kurtis trent will soon make an appearence.

I will try to update this week if I can...also please go and look at the movie script and, get back to me with your comments.

Cmaness20


	5. Egypt

Chapter 5 Egypt

Okay so here it is the most anticipated update since um...my last one. So here's the introduction.

_Intro_ (fancy ain't it)

Chloe: well it's time for a new chapter.

Lara: finally god...it's been like years.

Chloe: hey I've been busy.

Lara: doing what?

Chloe: making a movie and, passing latin.

Lara: and, ordering mail order zombies.

Chloe: um no...(hides mail order zombie behind back)

Lara: god you can find anything on ebay.

Chloe: and now I will rule the world mail order zombie attack!

(Lightning strikes)

...(nothing happens)

Chloe: stupid mail order zombie.

Lara: do you think we could start the chapter now.

Chloe: here's the new chapter titled um...egypt ...original ain't it.

Lara: (sighs)

(The plane arrives)

Chloe: finally we're here.

Lara: it feels like we were on that plane for two years.

Chloe: umm...

Nina: what am I doing here Chloe?

Chloe: um...helping me steal things.

Nina: okay...hey where's the rest of the class?

Chloe: wild wolves attacked and, ate them.

Jason: I don't remember that...

_Flashback_

We are on the airplane and, Chloe is trying to open the bathroom door.

Chloe: stupid door reminds me of the time I was in Nam.

Lara: you weren't in Nam Chloe.

Chloe: Yes I was! I fought those damn nammies.

Class: ( sighs)

(Lightning suddenly strikes)

Chloe: this is bad.

(Suddenly some random wild wolves attack and, eat the class)

(Lara springs into action think tomb raider one)

Lara: ha I've got you now.

Chloe: okay so the class has been eaten...crap.

_End flashback_

Chloe: and that's when I called y'all.

Nina: Chloe you owe me for this.

Jason: so what are we stealing.

Lara: the ancient book of death.

Chloe:(sarcastically) that doesn't sound dangerous where's it located the ancient temple of death.

Lara: how'd you know

Chloe: um...crap

Lara: If you're worried it's not that dangerous.

Chloe: will there be spikes?

Lara: a few.

Chloe: large pits of death that we could fall down and, break every bone in our bodies?

Lara: maybe...

Chloe: wild animals that could maim us horribly?

Lara: um...probably.

Chloe: an ancient guardian that can easily kill us?

Lara: so maybe it's a little dangerous but, who isn't up for a little adventure.

Chloe: a little...

Jason: sorry to interrupt but, shouldn't we get our luggage.

Chloe: let me take care of this MOZ(mail order zombie) attack!

MOZ: grrr...must attack dancing ninjas.

(MOZ goes to attack dancing ninjas)

Chloe: stupid MOZ.

Jason: were'd you get it anyway?

Chloe: from some dude named Wesker.

Nina: that should teach you to order a zombie on ebay. Do you have any better ideas to get our luggage?

Chloe: yes actually I do.

(Five minutes later)

Nina: this is possibly th stupidest idea you've ever had not including the time you thought it was a good idea to paint your walls after you got ink on them.

Chloe: it would have worked if the paint hadn't been so shiny.

Jason: and the paint smell mysteriously went away.

Lara: okay enough arguing go and, get the luggage.

Chloe: okay here I go.

(Chloe is under a cardboard box sneaking toward the luggage.)

Lara: yeah no one will notice the box moving.

(Chloe crashes into the wall)

Chloe: dammit should have put some eye hole things in this box.

Lara: (sighs)

(A guard walks over to the box)

Guard1: it's a box. I hate boxes death to them.

(The guard knocks over the box and, sees Chloe inside)

Chloe: crap

(Guard 1 pulls alarm)

(Chloe knocks him out and, puts him in a locker)

Lara: oh shit ( holds head in hands)

(Guard 2 appears)

G2: what are you doing!

Chloe: admiring these fine lockers sir.

G2: who pulled the alarm?

Chloe: um...communists.

G2: damn commies must find them.

(Guard 2 runs off)

Chloe: phew.

(Chloe gets luggage.)

Nina: finally we can get out of here.

Jason: okay to the ancient temple of death.

(They drive to the ancient temple of death and, find the door)

Chloe: that's one big stone door...um so how do we get in here?

Lara: it looks like something fits in this hole.

Nina: hmmm...

(They look around the building and, Chloe's necklace starts to glow)

Chloe: oh, crap (tries to hide necklace)

Nina: um...Chloe why are you glowing?

Jason: yea, that's odd even for you.

(Lara notices that the hole right by the door looks like Chloe's necklace)

Lara: Ah ha!

Lara rips the necklace off Chloe's neck almost strangling her.

Chloe: um...ouch.

(Lara opens the door.)

Lara: where did you get that necklace anyway?

Chloe: well...

_flashback_

Chloe: how muck is this necklace?

Shopkeeper 1: 121,000,000.35

Chloe: crap must distract this person.

Chloe jumps across the counter and, kicks storekeeper 1 in the head accidently breaking his neck.

Chloe: dammit I just meant to distract him...oh well.

(Shopkeeper 2 comes in with a shotgun)

Shopkeeper 2: what happened here?

Chloe: um...Russians?

Shopkeeper 2: damn commies!

(Shopkeeper 2 runs off with shotgun.)

_End flashback_

Chloe: and that's how I got it.

Lara: (sighs) okay let's get in here.

(They walk in and, the door closes behind them)

(Lightning strikes)

Chloe: crap...

End of chapter.

Chloe: well that was um...fun.

Shopkeeper 1: I got killed.

Chloe: well that was an accident (shoots storekeeper 1) that wasn't.

Lara: so when will the next chapter be out?

Chloe: soon

Lara: so next year then.

Chloe: no soon see I even have a sneak peek enjoy.

_Preview next chapter Temple of death._

Chloe: well this is fun guys right..

Nina: yea I'm having the time of my life, so Chloe where's the flashlight.

Chloe: um in one of our bags.

Lara: (sighs)

Nina: Chloe this is your fault.

Chloe: why is it my fault.

Nina: because you packed the bags where we can't find the damn flashlight.

(Lightning strikes)

Chloe: stupid random lightning.

_End of preview_.


End file.
